Arrival: Family Reunion
Ito Academy: Early Morning The sun shined brightly on the Ito Academy as the sunlight made the morning grass sparkle like jewels as the students in the academy were heading off for their first day of the new term. One girl in particular about 15 years old was walking down the path, reading a book as she was heading to the main campus. Sounds of screams could be heard from behind her as she heard footsteps, and felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder. "Good morning my little cherry blossom, you ready for the new semester" She turned her head to meet the single most annoying playboy and jokester in the entire academy, Domino Enzo. Kagura Chitose looked at the boys arm, then backat him. Smiling, she then grabbed his hand. And proceeded to flip him over her shoulder, and the thwack him in the head with her sheathed wooden katana. Giving him an "I will kill you if you ever do that again" look, Kagura merely said, "Do not touch me. Ever again. And just so you know who it was who did this too you, I am Kagura Chitose. Now, goodbye." Kagura then found where she left off in her book, and continued reading. Domino groaned a bit as he smiled, "Now there is a chick with some fire, me likey!!" Domino jumped up straight as he went to catch the girl of his dreams. Near the main campus, most of the students were entering the auditorium for the yearly assembly every term. Kagura found her way to an open seat as she placed her book away. "This seat taken?" A familiar voice said as Domino jumped right into the seat next to her, smiling as he yawned and placed his arm around her shoulder once more. "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm really a nice guy if you give me a chance, call me Domino." Kagura looked at the man again, before putting her hand on her blade. "I said not to touch me." She then released a bit of lightning, enough to shock the guy off of her. "Beside, we should pay attention to this assembly. I don't mind of you sit here, but, seriously, do not touch me." With that, Kagura settled into her seat, her hand still on her wooden blade. After all the students finally sat down, a younger Tsunade Mai walked up to the podium, looking at the bright new faces that were sitting down. "Thank you all for coming this day, as many of you might not know, my name is Tsunade Mai, and like you all I was thrown into the world with nothing to support me. However, coming to this academy, I changed thanks to the many teachers on here, and if you give me the chance, I will help you make a mark in this society as a decent person, thank you" The sounds of clapping surrounded the area as many of the students applaud with cheer. Tsunade waved at everyone, sending a secret signal to Kagura to meet her in the back after everyone left. Domino noticed something strange in her movement as he noticed the Head-Mistress looking at his dream girl. After everyone left for an hour break before classes officially started, Tsunade was waiting in the back of the auditiorium, until she saw Kagura come in through the curtains. Kagura stepped towards Tsunade, and bowed a little bit. "I'm here, Headmistress. You wanted to see me?" Most people didn't know that Tsunade had been the one who basically raised Kagura up to this point. Neither of the woman noticed that Domino had snuck up to the curtains to hear this conversation. Tsunade sighed. "You shouldn't use your Lightning Magic on anyone you please, Kagura." Kagura blushed. "He wouldn't leave me alone. And, you know how much I hate to be touched by people I don't know." She then sat in a chair opposite of Tsunade. "I know that, Kagura. Domino's someone I will have to have a talk with. Again." Kagura chuckled at that. "Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?" Kagura asked, curiosity tinging her voice. "Kagura, you know I have always respected your individuality, but I am worried about your social status. Despite how I was before, I still had friends who I could turn to in my time of need, and I strongly suggest you try to make some connections to people. Especially since one is already trying to make a connection with you" Tsunade smiled using her Arc of Mimicry, absorbing a small amount of wood at her finger before shooting at a spot in the curtain. "HEY! Watch where you shoot that thing!" Domino said before cursing under his breath as he walked out in front of them. "I'm sorry for easedropping Headmistress, I..." "It is alright Domino, but I am warning you, if this behavior continues, then I will have no choice but to force you out of the academy, understood" Domino looked down as he nodded. "Good, now go on you two, enjoy your break" The students nodded as they walked away from Tsunade Gods help me, those two will be the death of me...' '' Cafeteria: Breakfast Time Domino and Kagura both walked out of the auditorim as they entered the cafteria that was right next to it, suddenly Domino's stomach decided that it wanted food immediatly. "Haha, sorry I kind of skipped my morning snack, wanna grab a bite?" He said with a innocent smile. Kagura looked at the young man, mulling over what Tsunade told her. "Very well. Let's go." Kagura followed him to the cafeteria. It was pretty packed, andf Kagura had a ahrd time getting into line, as did Domino. She heard someone say, loud enough to be heard by those closest to her in line, "There goes the girl with no family!" Kagura ignored him, but this only spurred him on. "C'mon. How does it feel, to know your entire family is gone?" Kagura felt sadness start to come up, but she fought it down, and said, "Ask Parius Chitose if our entire family is gone." That quickly silenced the boy, who hadn't been expecting that. Kagura smiled to herself, before moving forward in line. "Ha, that shut him up, and didn't have to give him electro therpy like me" Domino chuckled as he and Kagura stood in line, waiting to grab their food. However, to pass the time, Domino decided to talk normally. "Look, I know it isn't my place to ask, but what did he mean by not having a family?" Domino asked cautiously as he didn't want a repeat of what happened in the auditorium. "If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand..." Kagura sighed, as the line went forward a little bit more. "I am one of the last members of the fallen Chitose clan. We were almost wiped out almost 200 years ago. That is what they mean. The only other Chitose I know of is the infamous Parius Chitose." She then seemed conflicted. "I don't know if I want to meet him, or not. I'm sure you know of the legends of the Black Dragon." She looked back at the guy who was making fun of her. "That is why they were afraid. And that is why they say I have no family." She then looked at Domino. "What about you? Do you have a family?" "I wouldn't exactly call them "family", mom and dad worked most of the days and nights, I barley ever got to see them. Only person who cared for me was my grandma, and because of what she taught me, I ended up banished from my home in Gran Soren, and sent here" Domino said realizing he said too much and turned to check what Kagura thought of him pouring out his soul. Kagura nodded. "Well, at least you have a family to go back to." Fianlly getting in line to get food, Kagura just got a salad, and went to sit at a table, with Domino following after he had gotten his plate of food. "Well, Domino. What kind of magic do you use?" Kagura asked, taking a bite of the salad, and waited for his answer. "Well when I first came to the academy, Headmistress thought it best for me to learn a magic unlike any have ever seen, don't tell anyone, but it's a Lost Magic called Primal Magic. Any animal I touch, I instantly absorb their esscence, and I can change back into their devolved form. It was really tricky, but I managed to master it" Domino said slurping his noodles. "How bout you, I can assume from the sword and Lightning Magic that you have more than good looks to offer" Kagura nodded. "I had an affinity for lightning when I was a child. As for the sword......Hiro-sensai let me wield a sword, and it just felt natural. Apparently, I'm the best swordswoman for my age group, and a couple above me." She took another bite of her salad, before continuing. "Hiro-sensai told me that if i get good enough, I can even put my Lightning Magic into my blade, and augment my swings. I'm really excfited to get to that point." Swords, and magic were things that actually excited Kagura. "Yeah, judging from the still fresh bump on my head, you really are in a league of your own" Domino said chomping down on his food, almost finishing it as he started choking and quickly drank some water to swallow it down. "Sorry... I was really hungry...." He said breathing heavily as Kagura chuckled a little. "Well what do you know? I finally made you laugh" Kagura nodded. "I am capable of it. I can be friendly. I just don't like to be touched by people I don't know." She then seemingly thought over something. "You may think of me as in a league of my own, but against Hiro-sensai, or even Parius, I'm nothing more than a novice. Hiro-sensai has beaten me enough times for that to stick in my head.And I don't even want to think about how hard a swordfight against Parius would be." She said, seemingly nervous. Domino noticed a change in her mood, knowing that something was bothering her, but decided to try and lighten the mood in order to mellow things out. "Haha, I'm pretty sure this bump the size of a apple might say otherwise, but whatever someone might say, you have potential to be better than anyone here. It doesn't matter what someone else thinks of you, it only matter what you think of you" He said with a soft smile as he poked her forehead playfully, knowing what was about to happen. Kagura lit a little zap flow through Domino's finger. "I know you now. But I still don't like to be touched." They both finished their food, and walked out of the cafeteria. The Visit A man in a long, black, two tailed coat aproached the gate to Ito Academy. His shoulder length, black hair mmoving with the wind. He got to the gate, and a guard stoppe dhim. "Who are you, and what is your bussiness here?" The man's blue eyes drilled into the guard, making him nervous. "I must speak ith the Headmistress. Send her to me." The guard seemed confused. "You cannot just order the Headmistress to you. I will ask again. Who are you?" The man smiled, almost sadly. "Tell your Headmistress that Parius Chitose is here." In Tsunade's main office, She along with another teacher Udon were discussing the current conditions of the new student roster. "Okay, I must admit it is quite a incredible group of students this term, even if Domino is one of them" He said as the two adults laughed a bit. Udon noticed Tsunade looking at Kagura's profile as she was deep in thought. "Something troubles you Head-Mistress?" Tsunade took in a deep breath putting down the file, "I'm just worried about Kagura, I sense that she is having trouble with Domino, even if he means well." She said getting up and looking out the window. "It's more than that isn't it? Something more?" Tsunade turned to look Udon in the eyes, "I'm the closest thing that child has to a mother, I raised her with the best of my abilities, and I'm worried that sooner or later her destiny will be coming through the academy" Right when she said that, the intercom beeped as Udon answered it. "Mistress, forgive the interuption, but we have a vistior named Parius Chitose at the front gate, shall we allow him in?" Hearing that name caused her to stiffen as she went back to her desk. "Yes, have one of the guards bring him to my office" Tsunade said hanging up the intercom. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door as Udon opened it, revealing the man that was found at the front gates. "Parius Chitose?" Parius entered, his hands in his pockets. "You must be Tsunade Mai. It is very nice to see you. I see you already know who I am." He stared at the Headmistress, seemingly gauging her. "I am surprised you allowed me to enter your grounds so quickly. If had been me who had a infamous murderer step foot onto my school, I would be a bit more cautious. That may cost you in the future." He smiled, to show he wasn't serious. Tsunade could see two blades sticking out of his coat. "Do you know why I am here?" Tsunade took in a shaky breath as she pulled out her drawer and took out the same piece of paper that Kagura had on her when she first arrived at the academy. "I believe this is what you seek, and I could sense that you wouldn't harm anyone, and even if you did, I'm not alone in here..." Udon cleared his throat as Parius turned around to see him, "I'm Udon, pleasure to meet you Parius" He smiled. Parius nodded back. "You already know who I am, I take it?" Parius chuckled, as Udon nodded. He walked over, and took the paper from Tsunade. Parius looked it over, and found that the Chitose Clan seal was on it. "Damn. It does have the seal. That means your student truely is a Chitose." Parius then lit the paper on fire. Tsunade's eyes widened, as Parius said, "The seal is the only message. I couldn't open it anyway. If anyone had tried, the letter would've exploded." The paper finished burning, and Parius threw the ashen remains into a waste basket. "Now then. Tell me about this student Chitose of yours." Parius took a seat, and politely waited for tsunade to answer. "Haha, well she is one very unique type of girl, ever since I could remember she was headstrong and determined, even when she was just a young girl. At times she often doesn't like contact with others, but as she grew, I saw a side of her I never imagined in someone so young. In a way, I treated her like my own daughter to try and make up for the mistakes I did to my own two children" Tsunade took in a deep breath trying not to let her emotions get the best of her as she looked up to see Parius. "Aside from that, she is an excellent student with much potential, and one of our top swordsman in student history, next to the Head-Mistress when she came to this academy" Udon finished off as the room became silent. Parius nodded. "At least she was raised right, then. I am happy. And the swordsmanship shouldn't come as any surprise. Swords are within our families blood. It is one of the most known facts about the Chitose. We are swordsmanship experts." Parius then thought about something. "Is there a swordsmanship class today?" Parius's eyes lit up when he said this. "Yes, our current instructor Hiro is introducing the new students in the ways of the sword, and I believe Kagura is his assistant for this year" Udon said as he bowed in respect before heading out for his next class. "Very well, shall we Parius" Tsunade asked as he nodded and followed Tsunade to the gym. '''Next Chapter: ''Revolution: Family meets Family'' Category:Storyline Category:Phantombeast Category:The Parius